


His Past/Revealing The Truth

by GreyShepherd



Series: Uncharted Alternate Universes [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyShepherd/pseuds/GreyShepherd
Summary: Notes: This story is set in a high school in Colorado, USA and Nathan Drake is in his Senior Year. A new girl comes to Cassidy High School halfway through the spring semester. She discovers an untold story behind Nathan that he was reluctant to share.Disclaimer: We do not own most of these characters.





	1. School, Bullies, and Crushes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'll be updating this monthly, please read and review :)  
> If there are any mistakes just let me know.  
> Thanks :)

Nate was sprinting as fast as he could. He knew if he turned back he was as good as dead. They trailed him down every hallway, down every stairway, through every doorway, as he swerved around each corner trying to lose them but he had no luck. Sliding around the nearest corner and then bursting into one of the many science labs they had in their school and finally locking the door behind him, he let out a sigh of relief as he heard the bullies keep stampeding to the end of the hallway. He sank down and lent his head against the door while his chest heaved. He regained his strength and breath, ran his hand through his hair, searched for a tissue for his bloody nose and thought about what had just happened.

********************************************************************************************************

Sitting in the canteen with Chloe Frazer, one of his best friends, Nate was reading a book on El Dorado. While Chloe, on the other hand, was staring at him in complete boredom. How could he still be reading that book? Chloe was Australian and dark-haired; she had grass green eyes and was wearing a red top with khaki jeans. She was an impatient person who was very defensive. Nate, on the other hand, was the complete opposite; he was patient, open to new ideas, good at geography, history, art, Latin and gym. He was wearing a white Henley shirt, also with khaki jeans and kept a ring around his neck on a piece of string. His eyes were a magnificent blue and his hair was brown, styled up at the front and soft to touch.

All was fine until, Harry Flynn, Rafe Adler, Atoq Navarro and Talbot strode over.

“Oh my god, Nate! Look at him! His slicked-back brown hair! His hazel brown eyes with that green outer rim! He’s five times the man you are! No wonder he’s captain of the football team...” Chloe gloated as she was fixated on the image walking towards.

Nate shook his head in disbelief. “Chloe, you are thick,” Nate said with a chuckle. “Can’t you see? he’s just tall and skinny!”

“No, Nate. He’s a dream!”

Rafe was skinny, small and Harry’s right-hand man. He also had brown, slicked back hair but crystal blue eyes and anything Harry told him to do he obeyed, like a loyal dog to its owner. Navarro and Talbot were quite similar. They both were exceptionally weird and creepy. Talbot knew magic and Navarro had a crazy look in his eye as he could snap at any time. At anyone.

“Uhh… Nate?” Chloe said worried but Nate didn’t notice and carried on reading his book. As the bullies got closer Chloe became increasingly troubled and needed to get Nate’s attention, fast, and she went to her last resort.

“Ow!” Nate exclaimed while he gripped his shoulder, “What was that?”

“Look!” Chloe said, pulling her fist back from the punch then pointing at the incoming boys.

Nate immediately put the book away and stared at Chloe for support but her eyes were completely focussed on Flynn approaching with all his so-called “swagger”. Nate was seen as superior to the bullies and therefore a threat that had to be eliminated. When Flynn finally got to their table, he grabbed Nates right shoulder and jerked him around so that they were facing each other.

“Nathan Drake,” Harry said, drawing out every syllable in his name.

“What do you want, Flynn?” Nate replied with a tone of confidence in his voice.

“Hey, Harry,” Chloe said whilst smirking behind Nate's back, but Harry ignored her and kept eye contact with Nate. He grabbed the neck of Nate's Henley shirt and tried to pull him to his feet but failed and received an amused snort from the victim.

Nate was a muscular 17-year-old and was roughly the same height as Harry; all this talk about Harry Flynn, made him out to be this cool, ripped guy but in truth, he was just like any other student at school; about average. Everyone was scared of him because he was friends with the most terrifying person you'll ever see in high school. Zoran Lazarevic. People trembled before that name and the fact he wasn’t in jail was a miracle. He was Russian and people say he was a psychopath. He had about 5 millimetres of hair on his head and was a brute of a young man. The only people that liked him were Harry's group of bullies and his girlfriend, Katherine Marlowe.

“Get up!” Flynn yelled as he went red with embarrassment, but Nate didn't budge but leant back and crossed his arms as a mischievous grin appeared on his face. Flynn looked towards Rafe and Atoq and gave them a swift nod to indicate them to drag Nate to his feet. They grabbed him and hauled him up. But as soon as he stood up and regained balance, he felt a fist jab violently against his stomach and coughed hard; he fell to his knees, gripped his stomach and looked up but he didn't see who he expected was standing there.

Lazarevic was looking down on Nate and evilly chuckled at the sight of him in pain. Oh crap, Nate thought. How am I supposed to get out of this? Then, out of the blue, Katherine tapped Zoran’s shoulder and teased, “What's this one done then?” Katherine was British along with Harry and Talbot.

“He has no parents,” Zoran replied in his strong Soviet accent.

“Ah yes, the boy whose mother committed suicide and father surrendered him to the state at the age of five. Oh, how Dickensian!” Katherine said whilst giggling in sarcasm.  
She had a creepy way of knowing anything about anyone. Nate glanced at her and frowned in guilt. He blamed himself for his mother’s suicide even though, deep down, he knew it was his father’s. Zoran gripped the hair on the back of Nate's head, pulled it back and landed another punch on his nose. Blood started streaming down his face into his mouth. He could taste the metallicness of it and spat some of it out to his side.

“Picking on a kid because they're in foster care? That's low Zoran,” Nate replied, seeing as it got to Zoran.

“Compassion is the enemy, mercy defeats us!” Zoran screamed and readied himself for another punch.

“What on earth is going on here?” Mr Schafer intruded and cut Zoran off. Nate took this opportunity to run for it and wriggled free of Rafe and Atoq’s grasp. He sprinted away, heading for the exit and barging people out the way so that he could put as much distance as he could between him and the bastards that began to follow behind him. He flew down each hallway and bounded into the lab.

*********************************************************************************************************

Nate spotted some tissues and snatched one out of the cardboard box that surrounded them. He put it under his nose with one hand, and with the other, he pinched the bridge to help stop the bleeding.

Several minutes past and the bleeding was coming to a stop, so he threw away his 15th tissue and proceeded towards the door. He peered out of the small window in the door to check if the coast was clear. After confirming twice that there was none of Zoran's gang waiting outside, he reluctantly opened the door and took a step back into reality. Still being cautious, he checked left and then right to affirm his decision, and gave a sigh of relief. He strode out with his head down so that if he was seen he had less chance at being noticed, but he wasn't paying attention and walked straight into someone who was holding their books close to there chest. They collided and the books fell to the floor. Nate read one of the names of the books that had fallen and recognised it to be Romeo and Juliet.

“Oh crap, I'm sorry,” Nate began apologetically, picking each book up and stacking them on top of each other.

“No worries, it was my fault,” a girl’s voice replied. As they stood back up, their gaze met. Nate found himself staring at a girl with golden hair that glistened in the sunlight. Her eyes were dark brown but still sparkled. She must have been new to the school because he had been going to this school for 3 years and never seen her before.

“Are you okay?” she inquired. Nate snapped out of the trance he was in and nodded.

“Yeah, I’m fine thanks. How are you?” He then mentally facepalmed. Asshole.

“I’m fine… But I don’t think you are,” the mystery girl replied confused as she looked at his nose while it began to bleed again. She gestured to Nate’s nose and he wiped it, smearing blood across the back of his hand.

“You wouldn’t happen to have any spare tissues?”

“Yeah, here,” She said as she fumbled in her bag and then offered him the tissues.

“Thanks,”

“Your welcome. What happened to you?” she asked concerned.

“Oh, this? I got punched,” he replied while he held the tissue to his nose.

“Ouch. By who?”

“Don’t worry,” Nate muttered and avoided the girl’s stare.

“I don’t think I caught your name,” she replied reaching out for the books he held in his free hand.

“Nate Drake, Nathan Drake,” he stuttered and then the bell went for last period and she grinned and walked to her next lesson. Nate stood there a while and watched her disappear in the sea of students before he made his way to his maths lesson.

When he arrived, he sat down, took out his pen and fiddled with it as he remembered he hadn’t asked for the girl's name. He wondered if he’d ever see her again. Chloe came and sat on the chair next to him.

“Where the hell did you go?” Chloe said in an irked tone.

“Huh?” Nate replied, not paying any attention to what she said but just kept his eyes on the pen as he twirled it around his hand. Chloe flicked his ear to get his attention.

“Hey!” Nate exclaimed, as he whipped his head round to face her, Chloe gasped at the blood and bruising on his face.

“Nate? Are you okay?” Chloe whispered as Mr Knot began babbling on about Pythagoras theorem.

“Yeah, yeah fine…” He muttered as his thoughts drifted to the mystery girl from lunch. What is her name? How long has she been here? What is she like? Questions like this drifted around his head for at least 20 minutes.

“Drake?... Nathan?... Nathan Drake! Pay attention please!” Mr Knot proclaimed, scowling at Nate. He stared at the worksheet put in front of him.

“Um… Chloe what is… this?” Nate asked as a look of confusion spread across his face.

“Nate! Every time! You never pay attention!”, Chloe half shouted at him. Nate glanced at her and shrugged his shoulders. “Chloe! Be quiet and get on wi….”

SLAM!

The door swung open and Flynn casually made his way through immediately eyeing up Nate and Chloe who were sat at the back of the class, Nate's head was bent over his desk whilst Chloe was glaring right at Flynn.

“Mr Flynn what can I do for you?” Mr Knott questioned.

“I dunno Sir, Miss Ross told me I was in your class so… yeah” Flynn explained slowly.

“Right, okay then Harry, if you just take a seat at the front please,” Mr Knott said, turning his attention back to the board.

“Ugh nah Sir, I'd rather sit at the back here next to Mr Drake,” Flynn said sarcastically sniggering as be made his way to the back of the classroom. Shit. Nate thought to himself and he inched towards Chloe and further away from Flynn. “How's the face, Nate? Bet the things with your dad were 10x worse,” Nate jumped to his feet violently and got ready to punch Harry, but Chloe grabbed his arms before he could draw his fist.

“Boys! Go to the Headmaster’s office, now!” Mr Knot screamed, the veins popping out of his temple and eyes bulging with rage.

Nate and Harry had sat outside Principal Asav's office as far apart as possible and glared at each other. There was a click that startled both of them turning their attention to the door of their principal’s office and…

Mystery girl?

Elena Fisher walked out of Principal Asav's office, spotting the 'boy with the bloody nose’.

What was his name? Nate! That was it, from lunch, she shot him a look of disappointment as she strolled past. Harry whistled and both Elena and Nate scowled at him. Of course, Nate didn't know that was her name… yet. What's he doing outside the Principal's office? I thought he was the 'victim’? Who’s that other boy? He's such an ass. These were all the questions that swam around Elena's head as she walked away from the two boys.

“Boys! In you come. Now!” Principal Asav ordered as his bald head and red face appeared around the door. Nate got up only to be forced back into his chair by a passing Flynn.

“Hey!” Nate whispered angrily.

“Shut it, dickhead,” Flynn shot back before going through the door.

The office was roomy but over furnished with too many chairs and sofas. Nate chose out of the many options to sit on a small sofa which he immediately regretted as he sunk into the worn material.

“Do you know why you're here?” the Principal began.

“Because Flynn's an asswipe,” Nate replied.

“Because Drake here can't take a bloody joke,” Flynn added smirking.

“Maybe you shouldn't bring my parents into it then I won't have to kill you!” Nate grumbled through gritted teeth.

“I was only stating the truth mate,”

“Shut up the both of you!” Mr Asav exclaimed, “You're both here for what happened in maths earlier!”

“Hey, Sir, who was that girl who just walked out of here?” Nate questioned.

“Do not change the subject! We are not here to discuss anything but your behaviour got it?” Mr Asav shouted, steam practically billowing out of his ears. Nate leant back on his ‘sofa’ only to sink further into it. He glanced around the room and a book caught his eye, it was out of place in the room and looked familiar to him. Then it hit him. It was one of the books he had picked up earlier but from where? Mystery Girl! It was one of her books! Nate smiled to himself just thinking of her startled face when he walked into her.

“Something funny Mr Drake?” Mr Asav said, still fuming.

“No Sir. Nothing Sir,” Nate replied quickly in a small voice, trying to hold a straight face.

“Why ‘you lying, Nate? I saw the way you looked at that chic earlier, don't deny it you were thinking of her, weren't you?” Flynn taunted, Nate caught his eye giving him ‘the look’. Nate was lying. He hadn’t stopped thinking about her for the rest of the school day; the way her eyes shone with brilliance yet searching for something... maybe someone... well he hoped him.

Once Mr Asav was finished lecturing the teenagers and discussing their punishment, he came to a mutual decision. He gave the disruptive boys detention for the rest of the week and sent them out but before leaving, Nate remembered the textbook. He knew he needed an excuse to talk to her so this was the perfect opportunity. Grabbing the textbook and placing it in his bag, then walking out the room at a steady pace, he headed for the exit doors at the front of the school.

The fresh air against his face felt amazing. It was as if he had been trapped in the school for days without a breath of clean air. He began to stroll over to the front gate but was stopped in his tracks by mystery girl. Was she waiting for him to come out? She intercepted his path, stopping him dead in his tracks.

“Hi?” Nate said, confused.

“What did you do?” She replied scornfully.

“Umm…” He was lost for words and found himself drowning in her eyes.

“Hey… Nate?” She laughed and clicked her fingers in his face.

“Huh?” and he snapped out of it, “What did ya say?”

“What did you do to be in the principal's office?” Elena said louder this time.

“You don’t need to know,” Nate whispered as he looked away annoyed, Elena took a step back and went to walk away from the strange boy but not before Nate grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. “No wait, I'm sorry, I just get a little...defensive sometimes, I didn't mean to scare you,” Nate said; a sorrowful expression spreading across his face as he backed away from her.

“Nate, wait, I’m sorry that…” Elena shouted after him but it was too late he had already walked out the gate.

*********************************************************************************************************

Nate reached into his pocket for his keys while he thought about a way to break the news to his Guardian, Victor Sullivan, and his brother, Sam Drake. What am I supposed to say to Sully? That I was late for school, therefore, getting a weeks detention? Or that I got beat up at school and then tried to stand up to Flynn, therefore getting another week's detention? Or do I tell him that I just met the girl of my dreams? When he finally pulled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door, Sully was already sitting there waiting patiently with a discouraged frown across his face. He had had a phone call from the school about Nate’s behaviour.

“Nate? That you?”

“Urm…”

“We need to talk, do we not?”

“What about?” Nate answered with a fake tone of innocence.

“You know goddamn well what about!” Sully’s voice became increasingly agitated because of Nate’s reply.

Ah shit. Nate thought knowing he was in deep trouble.

“Did you start a fight in the canteen with a boy called Zoran Lazarevic?” Victor said in a calmer manner.

“I... I…” Nate sighed then glanced down as he gradually made his way into the living room.

“Jesus kid. What happened?”

“I’m not the one who started the fight. Harry Flynn and his gang were teasing me then Zoran walked over. Harry’s gang held me and Zoran punched me in the stomach and face because I’m in foster care,” Nate rapidly blurted out whilst trying to sneak past Sully.

“Kid, you can’t let them see that it gets to you because they’ll keep bullying you,”

“I didn’t show that it got to me. When Mr Schafer intruded, I ran off and hid,” Nate didn’t mention the fact that he thought he met his -what he thought to be- soulmate in the hallway, but instead said, “Oh yeah, that week detention turned into two weeks because I was late for school but it really wasn’t my fault,”

“I don’t give a shit that you were late, I’m just pissed off about you almost killing Harry Flynn,”

“He bought up dad and then I showed it got to me,”

“Well, there’s your goddamn problem! Don’t blame it on other people when it was your fault, to begin with,”

Nate dashed upstairs, stormed into his room, hurled his bag across the room and jumped onto the springy mattress. He began to daydream about the mystery girl and took out his journal and then remembered that he forgot to give her the textbook. Once he had finished writing about the pros and cons of his day, he tried to sketch Elena but ended up tearing out page after page of his journal only to then finally giving up.

After slamming his book onto his bedside table, he hoisted himself off of the bed, yanked his shirt off and wandered over to the metal pull up bar in the door frame next to the leather punch bag. He jumped up, gripped the bar a little out from shoulder width apart and pulled his chest up to it. While he heaved himself up and down on the bar, he began to push himself to the limit with speed and ferocity. His pull ups, after around 50 reps, became slower as he was exhausted and sweaty, therefore decided to go for a shower but before getting in shouted down to Sully, “Where’s Sam, Sully? He was supposed to be back ages ago!”

“He’s staying at his new girlfriend’s,”

“Crystals?” Nate answered with a giggle.

“No, she cheated on him!” Sully bellowed up the stairs.

“No surprise there!”

“Ha!”

Nate shook his head as he stepped into the shower, turned it on and let the heated water cascade down on his hair.

After his shower, he put on some shorts and left his shirt off. He then crawled into bed but Harry’s words lingered in his head; Bet things with your dad were 10x worse. He needed to dispose of this thought and replace it with a new one. Mystery girl. The thought of this girl soothed him as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thoughts are supposed to be in italics, sorry :/


	2. Funny Ideas of Romantic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, yet again the thoughts aren't in italics.  
> Sorry :/

BEEP BEEP BE…

God's sake alarm, I'm going back to sleep…

“Shit! I'm gonna be late again! I need to stop turning off my alarm!” Nate slurred as he slowly got out of bed, trying to push himself in his tired state to get ready for school. He put on an emerald khaki Henley shirt and blue jeans.

“No, wait! Wait! WAIT! Ah shit, I missed the fucking bus!” Nate shouted whilst sprinting towards the departing bus. Asav's gonna kill me and I don't think I can handle another week in detention. 

The school bell rang faintly in the distance. He could hear the bell ringing and he was still a block away.

Nate pushed open the door to his Geography room and all eyes were on him.

“Mr Drake, nice of you to show up,” Mr Tenzin said slowly, pointing his arm towards Nate's seat. “I'll inform the office that you have showed, even though you missed roll call,” Mr Tenzin said returning to his desk in order to access his computer.

“Yes Sir, sorry I was late Sir,” Nate said cowering towards his seat. Nate's name was soon announced through the student announcer; 

“Nathan Drake, could you report to the principal's office,”

Nate got out of his seat and dragged his feet trudging towards Asav's office. 

He sat outside, dreading the punishment to come.

“Nathan? You may come in now,” Principle Asav said as he held the door open for the teen and pointed at the sofa that he had drowned in before when he was with Harry. He chose to avoid this seat and threw his bag down on the floor next to an old wooden chair which was situated opposite Asav’s desk only to then slump down on it.

“Are you aware of the fact that you need to turn up for detention this whole week and next?” Mr Asav began with disappointment.

“Yes,” Nate replied abruptly and didn’t take his eyes off the principal’s Newton’s Cradle.

“Are you also aware of the fact that you were late for school this morning?” Asav continued, “Which means I am going to have to put you down for another week of detention,” 

“Yes, sir. I know sir,” Nate replied slowly lowering his head further. Just as the principle was about to say something else, Rrrriiiinnnngggggg Phew saved by the bell, Gym now.

“You may go now Nathan,” Principle Asav said giving Nate a dismissive gesture towards the door.

As Nate made his way through the busy corridors towards the Gym he spotted Harry Flynn heading his way, he was unsuccessful at making himself invisible. As soon as Harry saw him, he smirked and he barged into Nate.

“See you in detention, dickhead!” Harry said walking away whilst laughing to himself.

I fucking hate Flynn, what did I ever do to him?

Nate thought to himself as he pushed open the door to the boy's locker room and…  
“Agghhh, I can't breath!” Nate shouted as the smell of sweaty boys hit his senses.

“Relax Drake,” One of the boys shouted from within the steam of the locker room.

Nate managed to find his locker but when he took his shirt off, Zoran Lazarevic came over. “Drake's got loads of scars, come look, everyone, come see Nate’s ugly ass skin!” Zoran shouted for everyone to hear.

“Yeah, you’ve seen them before, and what Zoran? At least I don’t look like a boiled egg,” Nate replied loud enough that it caught Coach's attention.

“Boys! I want all of you out here now unless you each want to do 100 press-ups in front of the girls! Got it!” Coach yelled into the locker room.

“Yes Coach, sorry Coach!” All the boys replied in unison.

I love Gym, just not my class.

“Alright listen up!” Coach shouted to get the attention of the chatty class that were crowded in one small area. “I'm going to pair you up for climbing, it will be a competition.” He continued…  
Lazarevic you're with Smithson  
Frazer with Flynn  
Soler with Nikodem  
Norris with Patton  
Groves with Carter  
Drake with New girl

“Actually, Sir, my name...” Elena tried to say but was interrupted.

“I don't care just go stand over there!” Coach shouted. Elena joined Nate over by the climbing wall.

His shirt looks a little tight, I don't mind. 

“So, what's your actual name then?” Nate asked, smirking at Elena.

“You'll only find out if you beat me,” Elena replied giggling as she stepped up to the climbing wall.

“Is that a bet?” Nate queried.

“Only if you have something for me in return…” Elena answered.

“Well, I guess you'll just have to wait and see.” Nate laughed winking at her. The whistle blew and the two started to climb.

Nate was a natural climber and flew ahead of Elena but she wasn't so far behind. As they raced up the wall, Nate was slightly faster than her on purpose because he really wanted to know this girl’s name. He knew he could go faster but he didn’t want to make Elena look bad but he kept a good pace so that she could catch up.

Nate got to the top and hung off the side as if he had a will to die, but simply said, “So mystery girl, what's your real name?” Nate said smiling down at her.

“You know, your body looks amazing from down here…” Elena replied. 

“Oh yeah, thanks for the compliment, hun, but don't change the subject,” Nate responded, grinning.

“How about this, I'll tell you if you… kiss me?” Elena said, starting to climb down and eventually got to the bottom, Nate looked shocked and, with a nervous chuckle, avoided her eye contact. 

“Fine. Good luck finding out my name then,” She said grinning at Nate then turned her back.

“Wait,” Nate replied taking her hand in his and twisting her around to face her again, “Not here,” and he smirked.

“And why not Drake?” she replied biting her lower lip.

“Because there is a lot of eyes out there…” Nate replied edging closer to her and her to him.

“So what? Doesn’t mean we can’t…” She whispered, taking another step closer until they were only centimetres from each other's face and peered into each other's eyes; losing themselves in the pools of colour.

“So… am I gonna get that name or what?” 

“Well, that part of the deal hasn’t been for filled yet.”

“YOU TWO HAVE A FUNNY IDEA OF ROMANTIC!” Nate and Elena whipped their heads around to see Coach and the rest of their class lining up in pairs. 

Everyone sniggered and Zoran bellowed, “Nate’s got a crush on the new girl!”

“SHUT THE HELL UP ZORAN AND STOP FLIRTING YOU TWO!”, Coach belted back. Then Nate and Elena went to the back of the queue. But they only found when they got to the back of the queue that Zoran was before them. Lazarevic turned around to look down on them.

“Drake's got himself a white bread, picket fence type of girlfriend!”, Zoran accused Nate as the rest of the class giggled and whispered.

“Wanna shut up Lazarebitch? Or is your pea-sized brain incapable to comprehend that?”, Nate fired at him.

“BOYS!”, Coach exclaimed and gripped the back off their shirts, “If you don't stop talking I'm gonna send you to the principal's office. Got it?”

“Yes, Coach.”, The boys said simultaneously and coach let go of them. Nate looked around at Elena as she gave him a quick, thankful smile.

“Your dead Drake!”, Zoran loudly whispered and stormed off.

When the last people had finished on the wall, the bell rang for break and students flooded into the changing rooms. Nate weaved his way through the heard of people and made it to his locker. He began to strip off his sweaty clothes and put his normal clothes back on but disaster struck; He couldn’t find his shirt... His eyes desperately danced around the room in search of a green Henley but he had no luck. All he heard was Zoran sniggering. He knew Zoran was behind this. 

Eventually, everyone left and Nate was the only one in the changing room. He had no idea how he was going to survive the remaining school day without his shirt, leaving his scarred skin bare for everyone to see. Looking through other people's lockers to find a hoodie or something to cover up his injured upper body, he found a plain blue, short sleeve shirt that was a very tight fit but just enough to cover up the damaged layer of his body.

When he finally left, he made his way to the canteen to meet Chloe and to tell her the news but remembered he owes the mystery girl something so he spun around and searched through the crowd of students for golden blonde hair but couldn’t see her. After looking for Elena, he went to the canteen and found Chloe. While he sat down, he didn’t speak, only wondered. He was overjoyed but disappointed at the same time. He was overjoyed at the fact that the girl he liked, liked him back, but disappointed at the fact that he couldn’t find out her name, or even kiss her to do so. Thoughts drowned his mind and theories bloomed about the possible outcomes; some worse than others. 

“Nate? Hello? Nathan?”, Chloe said annoyed but Nate had a habit of completely zoning out when he was thinking about something meaningful. Chloe rolled her eyes and stabbed his left hand with a plastic fork.

“Ah! Chloe! What the fuck?”

“Is that the only way I’ll ever get you out of one of your bloody trances?”

“What?”, Nate replied shrugging his shoulders and bringing his arms up in a confused manner.

“What are you daydreaming about that is so damn interesting?”

“No one.”, Nate replied abruptly.

“Oh, so it’s someone?”, Chloe looked at him raising an eyebrow.

“How the hell would you know?”

“Nate. You're a horrible liar,” Nate gave her a sideways stare and a light shove.

“I’m not that bad.”

“Anyway who are you daydreaming about?”

“A girl.”

“Oh-la-la! And what might this girls name be?”

“I don’t know.”, Nate replied with hurt in his voice.

“What?”

“I don’t fucking know Chloe!”, Nate shouted.

“Jesus Nate keep your hair on. This girl must mean a lot to you,”

“We had a deal of a sort,”

“Oh really, what kind?”, Chloe replied grinning.

“The best kind. The… kissing kind.”, Nate said quickly, flashing a smile on his face. 

“What!”, Chloe quelled with a sarcastic laugh, “You kissed someone?”.

“Not yet.”

“Not yet?”

“Mhm.”

“What the fuck does 'not yet’ mean?”, Chloe said confused and almost shocked.

“It means I didn't get a chance to.”, Nate replied still feeling hurt.

“Who was this girl?”

“I told you I don't know. She's new. The deal was if I kissed her she would give me her name,"

“Woah there cowboy, how long has she been here?”

“You think I would know by now?”

“Okay, stupid question, but can you at least describe her without a 'romantic’ essence?”

“She has golden hair which glimmers in the sunlight and…”

“Nate. I said without that lovey-dovey shit,”

“Oh sorry. She blonde with brown eyes and about your height,”

“Okay, by the sounds of that, I have never seen her in my life,”

“Well, you're no help.”, Nate replied and, without realising, began to pout.

“Aw, is poor Romeo missing his Juliet?”, Chloe mocked and mimicked his expression.

“Very funny.”, He said sarcastically. 

“Anyway, it's the last semester, you still have half of it left,”

“But what if something happens to her or… or... she gets a boyfriend or maybe she's bi… oh shit what if she's bi, then I have more competition, oh crap I gotta find her! C' mon Chloe we gotta go find her!"

Chloe was practically pissing herself laughing at this point

“Nate, relax, take a breath and focus on how to win her over, okay?”

“Okay.”, After their pep-talk, they headed to their next period, history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any British kinda references, I am British.
> 
> Thank you for reading I'll be on holiday


	3. Prove Your Greatness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the late update, I was on holiday. :P

Nate and Chloe walked into their history lesson and sat at two desks that were next to each other, in the middle of the room. They got out their notebooks and pens but then…

“Pop Quiz! If you don’t know the answer you’re out. Oh and this will apply to your report cards!”, Mr Schafer gleefully declared to his class of unenthusiastic students while most of them let out a bothered moan.

“Okay we’ll start with Chloe; How many doors did the 16th century Escorial palace of…”, and Mr Schafer was interrupted by the door opening gently and Elena walking in. All the student's heads swung around to face the new girl.

“Sorry, I’m late Sir. I was in the Principal's office.”

“Oh don’t worry! Take a seat over there, in front of Mr Drake,” Mr Schafer told her and pointed at the seat directly in front of Nate. Nate was among the people that decided not to stare at her and continued looking forwards but when he heard his surname, joined the rest of his class focussed on this poor girl. As soon as he looked around, Immediately recognised her form gym class. Mystery girl. Nate slumped back in his chair with delight spreading on his face. Elena wandered over to her seat and sat down in it. His shirt wasn’t that tight in gym class, but still, why would I care? Nate leant forward to talk to her but Mr Schafer intruded.

“Where were we? Ah yes, Chloe, how many doors did the 16th century Escorial palace of King Philip II of Spain have?”

“Um…” Chloe wasn’t the best at history but Nate saw Elena write something on a clean page of her notebook and held it up to Chloe. “1,200?” she read.

“Well done!” Mr Schafer praised and gave her a small clap, “Drake!” Elena’s eyes were now completely focussed on Nate.

“What was Julius Caesar the first to do?”

“A lot,” Nate began but then saw the look on Elena’s face. She was disappointed but there was no way in hell that Nate was going to fuck this up. Before Sir could say ‘wrong’ Nate saved himself with, “But! He was the first to encode communications with the Caesar Cipher.”

“Well done Drake!” and Sir moved onto a student at the back of the classroom and Elena turned back around to face the front. Nate leant forward and muttered to Elena, “You still haven’t told me your name,” She turned around and glanced at his eyes and his lips.

“Maybe because you haven’t kissed me yet,”

“Maybe I’m waiting for the right moment...” Nate smugly replied, slowly moving his face closer.

“You have a funny idea of romantic…” Elena replied, half laughing but also moving closer and tilting her head a little to the side.

“New girl!”, Sir interrupted and Nate and Elena pulled away from their situation and back into reality. “When was the first mention of soap?”

While Elena answered Chloe poked Nate and whispered, “That her?”

“Mhm,” Nate nodded but didn’t take his eyes off Elena.

“Whatever you do, don’t fuck this up.”

“I won’t.”

In the end, the only people remaining in the quiz were Nate and Elena so they began sudden death. 

“New girl, some rock and roll singer, Prince’s birthday?”

“1968,” Elena replied without hesitation and Sir’s face dropped in amazement.

“Drake, first mention of Nessie?” Mr Schafer demanded.

“565 AD,” Nate replied instantly.

“When was the first call on the first telephone?” Schafer questioned Elena.

“March 10th, 1896.”

“Okay, Nate, rough date of the development of money in the Greek civilisation?”

“600BC.”

“New girl, the rough period invention of the stirrup?”

“I... don’t know Sir.”, Other students in the class began to mutter.

“Shut up like any of you could have done any better!” Nate shouted trying to protect Elena.

“Drake, if you get this question right, you win. What nationality was the first president of America?” Nate had just been given the easiest question in the whole quiz. He could either give the correct answer and win over Elena, or he could say the wrong answer and save her from embarrassment but emphasize even further embarrassment on himself.

“Italian.”

“Incorrect Nate. Come on he was American!”, The whole class was laughing at Nate but he didn’t care. He was just happy it wasn’t Elena that was getting laughed at.

After 10 minutes of note-taking, the class began a task and Nate whizzed through it. He finished way before anyone else apart from Elena who was a close second. Leaning in again to talk to Elena but then he decided to write her a note and give her her book back. His handwriting was messy but legible. He folded the note up and tapped her shoulder to give it to her along with the book. She twisted and gently took the note and book from him, unfolded it and read it.

“Where were we? Plus, you left this in Asav's office.”

She bit her lip and began to write back a note for him. Once she had finished writing her note, she reached behind her and offered it to Nate which he took willingly.

“Meet me after school, outside the gate.”

He was overjoyed about this, but he knew he had detention so he wrote back and tapped Elena shoulder again but avoided eye contact.

“I have detention every day for 3 weeks.”

She looked at the note disheartened, scribbled another thing down and passed it back.

“Until what time?”

When Nate got the note back, he was sceptical. He didn’t want her to be alone for an hour, knowing that Lazarevic might find her, but he also didn’t want Harry to see him with her because that would show he has a soft side and he could use that against him.

“Don’t worry.”

Then the bell rang and Nate abruptly got up and left before Elena could catch him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this! I don't know if I'll update it again because I haven't decided whether a certain part should be in it or not :(
> 
> If you'd like to read a different alternate universe on Nate and Elena, I have a few that might be of interest :) If you want another one, just tell me in reviews, please :) 
> 
> Also, I thought of a different way of presenting Nate and Elena's relationship so I may bring that out as well. It will be either highschool again or college. :)
> 
> After reading over this 4 months after it was originally written, I am so sorry for how cringy it is xD

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, next chapter will be up next month around this time. 
> 
> :)


End file.
